


Give It Up to Me(ad)

by RomancebyFaye



Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Steve is drunk and has kinky sex with Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is not expecting it but is totally on board, Under-negotiated Kink, one partner is drunk during sex, very brief spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Tony is minding his own business when Steve returns from an evening hanging out with the guys. Of course, one of those guys is an Asgardian god who can supply alcohol actually capable of getting the resident supers drunk.And drunk Steve shows Tony a whole new side of himself...Title: Give It Up to Me(ad)Card Number: 3092Square Filled: T4 'Kink: Drunk/Drugged SexShip/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony StarkRating: ExplicitWord Count: 3,455
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665991
Comments: 23
Kudos: 373
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Give It Up to Me(ad)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Stony porn. Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2020.
> 
> These fellas are not real, so no harm no foul on engaging in BDSM elements without discussion. You shouldn't be coming to fanfic for sexual education, but if you ever want to engage in any kind of BDSM play, being drunk is NOT when you should try it out. 
> 
> Title: Give It Up to Me(ad)  
> Card Number: 3092  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131194  
> Square Filled: T4 'Kink: Drunk/Drugged Sex  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Drunk sex, sex while one partner is drunk, under-negotiated kink, unnegotiated kink, dirty talk, praise kink (sort of), light objectification  
> Summary: Tony is minding his own business when Steve returns from an evening hanging out with the guys. Of course, one of those guys is an Asgardian god who can supply alcohol actually capable of getting the resident supers drunk.
> 
> And drunk Steve shows Tony a whole new side of himself...  
> Word Count: 3,455

Tony was propped up on the bed, his favorite foam wedge pillow behind his back, playing around with one of his newer ideas on his tablet when Steve came strolling in the bedroom and went straight for the shower.

Tony thought nothing of it, not until Steve wandered back out a bit later wearing only soft sleep pants and a flush that was definitely from something more than a steamy shower. Tony hid his grin.

"Did you have a good time with the guys tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered. "We ordered food and watched some movies. And then broke into Thor's mead." 

So, Tony's suspicion was confirmed; Steve was definitely a bit drunk. He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you boys had a good time."

"Mmhm," Steve hummed, noncommittal, as he stood next to the bed and poked around in his nightstand. Tony watched him from the corner of his eye, not sure what his lover was doing exactly. And then Steve said, "The movies were okay, but after we drank, we wrestled a bit, I think Thor misses having his friends to do that with." 

All sorts of images flashed through Tony's mind. Straining bodies, bulging muscles, hot, sweaty men pinning each other to the mats in the gym…He might be dating a gorgeous specimen of a human, but he wasn't blind to the appeal of his other teammates.

So sue him. You would lose anyway. All he would need to do was line up the Avengers and present them to the judge.

Instead of saying any of this, Tony just shook the images away, asking, "Wrestled? I'm assuming that's not an euphemism."

"What?" Steve finally turned his full attention on Tony. "No. It's not a euphemism. Sam and Buck are like my brothers. And Thor's not really my type if you know what I mean."

"Oh please," Tony scoffed, looking back at his project, "Thor is everyone's type."

"That so?" Steve murmured, his eyes narrowing at where Tony is propped up on their bed. "Everyone's type, huh? You included in that, too?"

"Yep," Tony answered, matter of fact, not noticing the danger in the air. Oblivious, he teased Steve further. "If Sparky hadn't already been taken by Jane and Darcy, who knows what might have happened. The man really seems to know how to handle his…" Tony trailed off, careful to keep his face completely straight before he finished with an innuendo laden " _hammer."_

It's not that Tony doesn't know how fast Steve is - he has to calculate that all the time on the field when he needs Steve to be somewhere or needs to know where Steve is going to be and when. 

Steve is fast. He's superhuman, so it really goes without saying, but it doesn't change the fact that it's never been something Tony needed to calculate in the bedroom. That's why it catches him completely off-guard when, between one heartbeat and the next, he goes from leaning back in the bed against his nice comfy wedge pillow, to being draped over it in its new position, ass in the air and Steve behind him, pressing him down into the mattress with his bulk.

Sure, it's unexpected - and Tony's heart gives a few frenzied _ba-dumps_ \- but it's certainly not unwelcome. Neither is the way Steve grinds his growing erection against Tony's ass before he shifts back and strips off Tony's pants, underwear, and socks in one swoop, following up by removing Tony's tank top with just as much efficiency.

Tony only manages a few garble consonants that make no sense, completely gobsmacked at the turn the evening is taken. Gobsmacked, but totally on board. Steve should drink more.

Pinned underneath Steve as he is, Tony can’t hide the shiver that goes down his spine when Steve growls, “What was that you were saying about Thor's hammer?”

Tony swallows, managing a pretty convincing, “Nothing, dear.”

“So you weren't thinking about letting him nail this ass?” Steve continues, enunciating his question with a hard grind against Tony. “This gorgeous, perfect ass? _This_ ass that belongs to _me_?”

“Nope,” Tony gasped, “Not even a little.” 

Steve makes a sound of approval and leans back, his hands going to caress and squeeze the derriere he's suddenly become so possessive about. And _damn_ , his hands feel huge like this, roaming and touching while Tony lies ass up, draped just where Steve put him.

“That's what I thought,” Steve said, voice low and deep, his hands continuing to explore. “Fuck Tony, you make me crazy.”

“S-same here, dumpling,” Tony forced out. “You gonna do something to my ass besides squeeze it all night?”

“You're damn right I am.”

Next thing Tony knows, slick fingers are parting his cheeks, slipping over his opening. Is that what Steve had been doing in his nightstand? He moans as Steve presses one finger in all the way, one big hand holding his cheeks apart as he sets about stretching Tony open.

“So gorgeous, damn,” Steve rumbled. “Look at this pretty little hole, sucking up my fingers like that. Like you just can’t wait for my cock. I'm always sure it'll never fit, and I'm always amazed when it does. I love how you get all soft, so soft...stretch out so good for me. I love to watch it gobble up my dick...such a greedy little hole.”

Tony is completely at a loss for words for several long minutes, moaning and shuddering and just listening to the filth that's pouring uninhibited from Steve's mouth. It's not like Steve never curses or gives a little dirty talk in bed, it's just not _this_ dirty. He's so turned on it's a bit concerning, like he might blow just from Steve's very thorough fingerfucking and strangely praise filled dirty talk.Tony's hands grasp at the sheets and he feels a pillow in his grip. He drags it back to press his face into while he tries to grind his cock against the wedge beneath him.

His pumping hips must draw Steve's attention, because he's manhandled once more when Steve reaches beneath him, grabbing his cock and repositioning it so it drapes down the back side of the wedge, making any stimulation from his grinding much less.

"Steve!" he whines, only to be ignored. But when he feels Steve slip down the waist of his pants to pull out his own hard cock, Tony changes his mind and instead drops his head back down as Steve slowly works his way inside, adding more lube as he goes.

And it's good, it's _always_ good, but there's an edge of something new tonight, something that Tony didn’t think Steve would ever really want, and he’s praying it’s not just because Steve is a bit intoxicated. Tony feels heavy and hot, a little fuzzy, as his lover carves out a place for himself inside Tony’s body, still spewing filth as he settles in.

"Yeah,” Steve says, tone worshipful even if it’s a tiny bit condescending. “That's it sweetheart, take that cock, you wanted it didn't you? Don't worry, I'm gonna give you what you want. 'M gonna fuck the come right outta you...Eventually."

“What?” Tony whimpers, trying to gather his thoughts at Steve’s threat. “Steve! What's that mean?!"

Tony tries to turn around, to look back at where Steve is sliding in and out, lighting up pleasure where they are connected, but they both know Tony won’t be able to come like this, not for a very long time. A slight flicker of trepidation is gathering in Tony’s mind, but before he can get a good look at Steve, one of those hot, huge palms presses down between his shoulders, pinning him in place as Steve picks up the pace and leans to growl hot and possessive in his ear, “Think I don't know you were trying to rile me up? Make me jealous? Well, mission accomplished. Now, I'm gonna...what was it? 

"Oh yeah- I'm gonna hammer this ass into the mattress. And you? You're going to lay there and take it while I fill you up until I’m satisfied. You're always telling me I can go a few times if I need to, aren’t you? Always asking me to use your pretty little ass until I’m done, right? Well, tonight I think I need to, so you just be good and take it, alright? Think you can hold off? Let me fill you up a few times before you come?”

Tony wants to respond, he really does, maybe to beg for exactly what Steve is saying, or to ask if Steve has been replaced by an alien, but the only thing currently running through his brain is _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_ , on repeat. He thinks no one could blame him if all he manages is a wavering, high pitched moan. 

Steve laughs in his ear, low and dark, nipping at his earlobe for just a second before he leans back, hands sliding into the crooks of Tony’s hips so he can tug him wherever he wants.

And then...Well, Steve starts fucking him for real. Hard grinds that bottom out and light up every nerve in Tony's stretched rim. And for Tony, it's like an awakening is happening, a whole new side of Steve that he's never seen is bursting into life right here and now, the image burning into him, centered by streaks of light like the rays of dawn climbing the horizon. 

He's pretty sure he's having a religious experience.

Behind him, Steve is going to town, completely chasing his own orgasm without any regard to Tony, and Tony feels himself going to a place he never expected to go again. And it’s not like he has missed it, this soft, fuzzy space where he can let go and just be, because Steve and Tony’s sex life is great, it is in fact excellent. It’s just that until now, Tony had no idea Steve would be interested in this kind of play at all. 

He tends to be very careful with Tony, not like he thinks Tony is breakable exactly, but more like he is aware of the disparity in the durability of them, which is not unreasonable, really. But more than that, Steve is always mindful of Tony’s pleasure, of making Tony feel wanted and desire, of never saying or doing anything that might make Tony feel below him in any way, and Tony...well, he assumed that was because that was the way _Steve_ prefered it to be, so he had never really entertained the thought of asking for anything like that. 

But now? Holy fuck, he was definitely going to be asking for this again. And maybe a lot more if Steve was amenable.

Right now though, Tony is just enjoying the feeling of being used as he listens to the sounds Steve makes as he fucks Tony’s ass, his groans changing to the timbre that lets Tony know his lover is getting close. Sure enough, a few more thrusts and Steve shoves against him, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside as he comes. Tony can feel it, the way Steve’s cock twitches, the heavy fullness as he pushes as deep as he can go, the fat base of him plugging Tony up with what he has promised is just the first of several more offerings.

With barely a pause, Steve starts right back up, and Tony can feel his own pleasure building, slowly, like the waves lapping up to the beach. He wonders how many times it will take before he will feel Steve’s come dripping out of him. The thought goes sticky and stretchy in his mind, like taffy being pulled on one of those weird machines. It rolls over and over on itself, _Steve's using you to feel good. He's going to fill you up, just like you want. Using you, feels good, fill you up, usingyoufeelsgoodfillyouup..._

He drifts through the next time, listening to the sounds of them together, their voices rising and falling, the smacking of flesh on flesh as Steve lets himself chase his own peak. 

Even with Steve not actively trying to get Tony off, Tony's own pleasure is a bed of coals, stoked slowly hotter, slow to warm but sure to be all the more blistering in its heat because of it. 

A while later Steve throbs within him again, "Oh fuck, sweetheart. Taking it so good." 

Tony feels proud, a soft, bubbling thing. He's feeling good and floaty, happy and a little bit punchdrunk. He hears a distinct, “I’m gonna fuck the shit outta this ass.”

In this syrupy state, Tony can’t stop a giggle, snickering as he says, “An unfortunate word choice.”

The sound registers first.

A sharp pop of flesh on flesh, followed by the ripple as Tony’s rump jiggles from the impact. The pain follows, minor really, but stinging and prickling as it settles in, spreading a soft heat that reaches much farther than just the abused flesh to which Steve has applied his hand. 

It’s the surprise of it that really caused Tony to cry out, and the same which has him whipping his head around to stare at Steve, still buried inside him. 

Steve, in turn, is staring at his hand as if he’s never seen it before, eyes wide and jaw agape. As Tony watches, Steve looks back and forth from his hand to the place where Tony is sure there's an imprint of it right on the plump flesh of his cheek. 

Steve just...Steve just _spanked_ him. And suddenly, there is a tiny grain of doubt about Tony letting Steve do this to him while Steve isn't fully sober. Those doubts, no matter how tiny, are erased when Steve finally looks up to meet Tony’s eyes, the shock and worry written so clearly there Tony knows immediately that only one word would stop this whole wild night.

Instead of thoughts of stopping, now Tony feels his own shock fade, and in its place forms a squirming, heated pleasure, painted on the edge with just a tinge of shame. It's good though, pure somehow. It's a surging, wriggling swell of heat that he feels safe sharing with Steve, showing to Steve, because Steve won't let it dip into that dark pool of humiliation that holds none of the brightness that this strange shame does.

Tony drops his head, hiding his heating face in his pillow until only one eye peeks back.

He doesn’t know what Steve sees in his face, but Steve sucks in a sharp inhale and slides his hand over Tony’s tingling ass with reverence. His voice wavers with emotion as he says, “You would let me?”

Tony swims in the fluffy molten feelings churning within him, thinking _“Doesn’t he know? Can he not tell I would let him do nearly anything to me?”_ but in this state he’s not sure how Steve would take that, so instead, he just bites his lips and nods, pushing his backside into the caress of Steve’s hands.

Steve makes a punched, wounded sort of noise before he folds down over Tony, his body a weight and a cover as he slips his arms around his smaller lover.

And Tony is engulfed in him, surrounded and shielded as Steve huffs soft words right in his ear. "I told you to take it, to take me, but you really just can't stop giving can you? You're so sweet to me. Sweet for me." 

For a moment, he's soft and gentle, pressing kisses into the curve of Tony's neck, and then his voice goes rough once again, demanding, and he bites into Tony's shoulder before hauling him back against his chest, one hand slipping under Tony's thigh, bracing his weight like it's nothing.

"So come on gorgeous, take me. Take me, and give it up to me, too."

And then Tony sparks like tinder catching, Steve holding all of his weight, cradling him against his body where he can feel every heave of breath. Growling in his ear like a dirty fantasy Tony never knew he wanted.

"Yeah Tony, you're so beautiful, letting me fuck you, letting me fill you up. Can you take one more, huh? Just one more, and then I'll let you come, ok? One more...just- fuck! Oh, fuck!"

"Steve!" Tony wails, feeling come finally starting to drip down, his body no longer able to contain it all. He's still not there, though he is definitely on the way, and now Steve is fucking up into him with purpose angling him just so, fucking him just right. This is Steve on a mission.

His stamina is amazing, and he keeps Tony right where he needs, making sure that this time, they will crest that peak together.

And all the while, Steve keeps on talking.

"You're beautiful, come on baby, this time, I wanna feel you squeeze me when I fill you up. Wanna watch you make a mess everywhere, yeah? Let me fuck the come outta you, just like I said? You gonna give it up to me? Huh sweetheart?"

Tony's flying, soaring, listening to every glorious, filthy word Steve is panting out between thrusts. His orgasm has been building through each one of Steve's, stacking like a jenga tower until there's only one conclusion left. Every muscle in his body feels like it tightens, his arms are reaching up and over his head, grasping and clawing at broad shoulders, tugging at damp, sweaty hair.

When he climbs that last crest, urged on by the perfect way Steve fucks him, Tony comes in waves, crashing, breaking ones. They sweep him up and out and he distantly registers Steve coming once more as well. Tony twitches and spasms, his body completely out of control. If Steve weren't holding him so tightly, he's pretty sure he would arch right out of his arms.

But Steve won't let him fall, drunk or drugged or whatever, Steve won't ever let Tony fall.

Time stretches and warps around him as Steve lowers him to the bed. He feels Steve leave the clench of his body, but there's very little discomfort. 

He's draped over the wedge once more, a sheet pulled over it to guard him from the worst of the wet spots. He can feel soft kisses press down his spine as Steve whispers how good he is, how perfect, as his lips drift lower and lower.

There's a breath of hot, humid air over Tony's dripping hole and he makes some kind of questioning noise, since words are beyond his reach right now.

Steve sounds wrecked, his own voice pleading, almost desperate as he begs.

"Can I?"

More hot air over that tender, aching place. It has to be filthy, dripping come out even as Steve bites and nuzzles the place where heat gathers in the shape of his handprint. 

"Please? Tony? Can I have this too?"

Tony's not sure what Steve's asking, not really, not from this heavenly place Steve has lifted him up to, so he just digs deep enough to find something to give back to Steve.

A word; it's not nearly enough, but it's all Tony can muster up right now.

"Anything," he slurs out, meaning it with all the pieces of himself that Steve already owns. 

And then, he finds he has more to give, when Steve groans like he's dying and licks right into Tony's sloppy hole.

It feels like there's a short between Tony's brain and his nervous system. Steve's mouth is hot and open, kissing at the damage he's wrought and lapping it up with groans of ecstasy.

"You don't know," he rasps in between fucking in deep as his tongue will go, "you don't know how much I've wanted to do this."

The sounds are nothing short of obscene, and Tony prickles and burns with that odd shame, but lights with livewires of tender pleasure at the same time.

"You don't know all the things I want from you... _Tony_...don't say it if you don't mean it. Don't tell me 'anything' if I can't have it."

His mouth goes over Tony's rim and he _sucks_. Tony can feel it, the pull of Steve's mouth, can picture it taking from his body what Steve had put there.

It's _filthy,_ and he _loves it._

He comes again, sometime later, sobbing and shivering, with Steve's fingers and tongue shoved in his sore hole, playing him like a virtuoso. 

And when Steve crawls up his body, worship in his eyes and mouth, care in his hands and touches as he cleans Tony up and lays him back in a clean bed, Tony smiles at him, and says, _"Anything."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always, I'd love to hear from you and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
